Episode 3244 (26th June 1991)
Plot Gail can't believe that Audrey is looking for another man. Audrey tells her that she has to rebuild her life and it's obvious that Alf doesn't want her. Phyllis suggests to Percy that Emily is going to Rhos-on-Sea with a man. Alma gets a thrill out of the fact that Jackie doesn't know about the cafe and decides to keep Mike's dirty secret. Mike worries when he can't get hold of a customer who owes Ingram's £50,000. Alf gives Ivy a rise in gratitude for all her support. Martin answers the phone to Stephen Reid and tells Gail that Audrey has been calling a bloke in Canada. Gail remembers Malcolm Reid and realises that Audrey is making plans to run off to Canada. Vera tells Reg about Ivy's situation. He introduces himself to Ivy in the Rovers and tells her that she must be mad working for Alf. Percy tells Emily that he'll go with her to Rhos-on-Sea but she tells him that she's going alone. Gail tries to get through to Audrey, warning her about making a fool of herself. Audrey is sure that Malcolm will still be waiting for her. Alf hears Betty talking to Ivy about Reg and makes Ivy admit that Reg offered her a job. Mellors goes bust without paying Ingram's. Mike tells Jackie they're finished if anyone else does the same. Alf accuses Reg of trying to poach his staff and threatens to throttle him. Malcolm rings Audrey and tells her that he's getting married next month to someone called Ruth. She breaks down in private. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Ken Barlow - William Roache *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Sharp Lane Industrial Estate *Ingram's Textiles - Office Notes *In a continuity error, Gail Tilsley refers to Malcolm Reid offering Audrey a new life "four-and-a-half years ago", whereas that actually happened in August 1988, less than three years earlier. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 13th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene in Part One of length 1'00" in which Mike Baldwin calls Tom Mellor from his office phone in pursuit of the £50,000 owed to Ingram's Textiles, and is told that Mellor is unavailable. *''TV Times'' synopsis: For Percy Sugden, the unthinkable has happened: Emily is planning an outing without him. Who is she going with? Audrey discovers that yet another bridge has been burnt. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,200,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes